celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Remilia Scarlet
Remilia Scarlet is a vampire from the Touhou series of bullet-hell games. She made her first appearance in the seventh game of the series, Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, which was also named after her. She has since become a recurring character. The user that plays as this character has done so since April 2013, and is the first user to do so. Background At an unknown time and place, Remilia and her sister Flandre were cursed with vampirism. They eventually found their way to Gensokyo, and promptly began devouring the humans living there. In an event known as the Vampire Incident where the other powerful actors in Gensokyo and Remilia met in a stalemate, rules for combat in Gensokyo were revised, and non-fatal spell cards were used in all battles henceforth in exchange for Remilia not killing and eating others. From that point forward, unable to hunt, Remilia usually stayed hidden inside her mansion, bored. She was responsible for a few large events even from within the confines of her mansion, however, impacting the residents of all of Gensokyo. In one of the more infamous of these incidents, she extended a red mist across all of Gensokyo to blot out the sun and leave the mansion during the day, and was stopped only due to intervention from the Hakurei Shrine maiden, Reimu. She has continually been a bother to citizens of Gensokyo, however she often holds parties and invites many people. Among the good-will her parties bring, as well as the fear people hold for her, she has remained free from true, serious consequences for her actions. Involvement Remilia initially entered the multiverse in search of a source of food, a source she found among the forests of Madshroom Kingdom in the form of Boo's Mansion. There she initiated a coup against its current mistress, and freed her sister who had been imprisoned by the ghosts. She lay low for a while, biding her time as she slowly regained power. Remilia finally announced her presence to the multiverse during Starless Sea, where she generally made a nuisance of those attempting to halt the attack on the Moon. Stabbing Robin through the shoulder with her spear, and claiming to be responsible for the Dragon's assault, as well as the apparent death of Rock Light, she disappeared high into the air after Hollendrache rained hellfire down on the entire group of immediate responders. Following Deadpool to the depths of Hollendrache's bowels in order to retrieve her hat from him, she eventually grew bored and pretended to be vaporized in an explosion, escaping the scene before anyone there could enact revenge for her actions against them. Since then, she has maintained lower profile activities. She participated in a covert siege of the Battle Chateau in the Kalos Region of Pokemon World, allowing it to run as it always had except for diverting all profit to herself rather than that of the Kalos nobles. Since then, she has begun seeking those of similar powers, a means to regain her own powers, and a more steady food supply. Powers and Capabilities As a vampire Remilia is granted eternal youth and looks like a prepubescent young girl, however she is known to be over five-hundred years old. Remilia also has heightened senses and physical capabilities due to her vampirism. She enjoys manipulating others through her natural charisma and intelligence, though can often be prone to extremely childish fits, tantrums, or pouting. She can cast many powerful spells, often in the form of danmaku or involving the manipulation of blood, and has a unique ability to manipulate fate. Whether her control over fate is conscious or not is unknown even to her. Followers Flandre Scarlet Remilia's younger sister, who had until recently been shut away in the basement for hundreds of years. She is five years younger than Remilia. Patchouli Knowledge Remilia's friend, the "Unmoving Library" of the Scarlet Mansion. Sakuya Izayoi Remilia's head maid, who serves as a companion to Remilia as well. Lady Bow The former mistress of Boo's Mansion, currently bound by fate to serve Remilia. Noivern The leader of a wild colony of Noibat who lived in a cave in the Kalos Region of Pokemon World. It was tamed and became a pet to Remilia due to her unique ability to speak to bats, and helped with the siege on the Battle Chateau. Quotes * "Acts superior and is superior. Yet, a child who hasn't grown out of being childish." - In-game personality profile, Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. Trivia * Remilia's name was used as an alias for the criminal activities of Shizuru prior to her entrance to the multiverse. See also * Shadow in the Grey Sea * Deadpool * Leonora * Mima * Recette Lemongrass * Robin (Fire Emblem) * Rock Light External links * Stats Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters